Quaternary ammonium compounds referred to as "quats", are nitrogen compounds having four groups bonded to a nitrogen atom by a covalent C-N bond. The nitrogen atom has a positive charge which requires a counter anion or a balancing negative charge in the quat compound itself. Quats can be easily made by reacting a compound having a covalent halogen atom with a tert-amine.